High School Life
by UeharaSakura
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a new student in Konoha High School. A new innocent and soft girl. But what secret that she have behind all of her innocence? While Uchiha Sasuke try to find out about her secret along with his friend on the progress he fell in love with her. What will happen ? SasuSaku, NaruHIna, TemaShikaInoSai, NejiTen. Karin bashing ... maybe?
1. Prologue

**Ohayou!**

**I'm back and feeling a little more cheery and healthy :) Missed you guys... sorry if m being cold towards you guys :) anyway please vote on my poll and this is my new story a bit random but i promise it'll be good. Anyway sorry for the grammars ... I was in a rush but I already fix it :) hope you like this okay? I'll do my best so... ENJOY!**

**Warning: **Some OCC character Maybe ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

A pink haired girl stood in front of Konoha High School's gate, her soft long pink hair's tied in pigtail and she leave some bangs in her face as she tucked it behind her ear. She walked into the building as her huge apple green eyes scanned through the empty hall ways. She stopped in front of the principal office and knocked the door then came in.

"Shizune, didn't I tell you that I'm bus- Oh hello dear, What can I do for you?" The blond woman smile up to her. The girl flashes her a smile as the woman's eyes widen.

"Oh my ... Please! Take a seat!" The woman smiled. motioning her to sit. The girl close the door and take her seat quietly.**  
**

"Let me guess ... you're Haruno Sakura, am I right?" She asked smiling

"Hai" The girl grinned widely

"Well, My name is Tsunade, you can call me anything you want. People used to call me mistress but you can call me anything you like" Tsunade said smiling at her

"Hai ... Tsunade-sama" Sakura said nodding

"So, do you bring your paper?" She asked

"Of course" Sakura nodded as she gave her some paper. Tsunade took the paper and read it. Her face turned from frown, shock, disgust and frown again, she sighed and put the papers down. She looked up to the pinknette and leaned to her desk.

"I know something weren't right this past few days" She said

"I see, I'll keep my eyes on this school" She said

"Okay ... I heard you're the best in your company" Tsunade said

"Ah ... I'm not really that good" She said, blushing

"Really? I just can't believe it, you look so innocent, sweet and nice." Tsunade said looking at her

"I get that a lot and that's why they send me to do this" She smile

"Well then Sakura, you can go to your class now. Here's your schedule, the school map, your locker combination, card pass, and some paper that you'll need" She said while giving her some paper. Sakura smiled and put everything in her bag. She bowed once more before taking her leave to her classroom. She hoped that nobody will suspect her. Well, only god knows that.

**~ FEW DAYS AGO ~**

A beautiful girl was walking through the crowd of workers, she was looking for a certain someone. She was in her usual outfit; a black trench coat with hoodie that covered her hair and face, a black glasses, a tight black shorts, whit tank top and a black knee-high boots with high heels. She walks slowly while stuffing her hand in her trench's pocket, ignoring the look on the workers faces.

She stopped in front of an office and knock the door softly, she opens the door when she heard a faint noise of _'Come in'. _She looked at the man who's busily writing on his stacks of papers. He slowly look up to her and frowned

"What can I do for you?" He asked while taking off his glasses

"I was inform that you need some _help_" She said softly

"Oh yes! Please take a seat!" He said as she sat on the chair. Suddenly the door opened by a black-haired woman.

"Boss, the Hyuuga companies is waiting for you in the conference room and- "

"Yuuki, can you please tell the Hyuuga to wait about 30 minutes? I got a little business here" The man cut her off.

"H-hai" The woman nodded nervously and closed the door once again.

"So you're the one who will help me?" He asked

"Yes" She nodded

"Hm ... you looked so young, never thought they'll send you instead of the older one" He said

"Oh really?" She smiled

"Okay then, let's get into the business, I need you to investigated and protect my son and his friends from some stalkers and killer no matter what happen. This stalker has a serious problem, he use to stalk my son and his friends for some reason and I think he wanted to kill my son, since he's the heir of this company, so please protect them and keep your eyes on them." He said

"Okay sir, I need you to fill this papers. It's an agreement" She said as she handed him some papers.

"Where do I sign?" He asked

"Here" She said pointing at the corner of the paper. He nodded and sign the paper then give the paper to her as she put the paper on her pocket.

"Remember, you're not allowed to give your real identity to anyone, except if it's an urgent. You'll attend the school two days from now, so prepare yourself. Remember don't let any of them get hurt, do you understand me?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, I understand" she nodded

"I guess I'll count on you ... Haruno Sakura" He said

"I will do my best, I won't let you down, Uchiha-sama" She said bowing her head

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yep it's short, but it was the prologue right? I'm bored now ... what should I do now... but I'm happy that tomorrow my friend and me will go to the theater to watch a movie! so I can't update tomorrow Sorry for the grammars but I enjoy writing this so please review! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**OHAYOU MINNA ****!****!****!****!**

**Yay****! I'm finished, it's so hard to write this. Anyway please vote on my poll please review****!****!****!****! And sorry for the randomness in this story****!** I have nothing to say to you right now**!****!****!. PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!**

**Warning: **Some OCC character Maybe ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**New Student**

"Hey! Everyone! THERE'S A BIG NEWS" A blonde haired girl with shining blue eyes barging into the classroom; Her name is Yamanaka Ino, her hair tied in a high ponytail, leaving her bangs covered half of her face. She is a very energetic girl, with an obsession with a handsome boy.

"I-ino-chan, don't shout like that again" A purple haired girl with lavender eyes timidly said; Her name is Hyuuga Hinata, she usually wears her jackets around. She's shy and always blushing when she talks.

"Yeah, you'll make my ears bleed" A brown haired girl tied in two buns with hazelnut eyes huffed loudly; Her name is Tenten ... Just Tenten. She likes, I mean _LOVES _weapons, any kind of weapons. She's a tomboy and like to beat people up.

"Shut up, Tennie" Ino pouted.

"Make me" He mocked as Hinata looked at them nervously

"Panda"

"Pig"

"Bun-bun"

"Shut up, pig" Tenten growled as four boys stepped in while their eyebrow raised.

"What's the fuss?" Said an energetic blonde with ocean blue eyes; His name is Uzumaki Naruto or should I said Namikaze Naruto, he has a spiky hair which's messy because he _never _combed it. He's the most energetic boy in his school.

"Yeah, I heard your voice from outside" Said a long brown haired boy with lavender eyes like Hinata's; His name is Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin. He's the exact opposite from Hinata, he's calm, love to talk about fate, he even read books about fate. He's kinda weird and overprotective over Hinata.

"How troublesome" Said a lazy spiky black hair that shaped like a pineapple with black eyes; his name is Nara Shikamaru, he always said everything is _troublesome_, he loves to watch clouds and a very quiet boy. Beside him stood a raven haired boy who's looking at them with his black coal eyes. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, a superstar in Konoha High School. He is perfectly perfect except for his hair ... Because it's shaped like a duck's butt... What a shame.

"Whatever, so what's the big news?" Tenten said looking at Ino

"There's a new student !" Ino squealed

"Really?"

"YEP!" She nodded

"What it's gender?" Sasuke asked

"It's not an object, it's a PERSON, so you hear me? A PE-R-SON" Ino said

"Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes as the bell rang. They all sighed and walk slowly to their own seat. Hinata sat near the window on the front row, behind her Tenten, followed by Ino. On her right was Naruto, followed by Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Kakashi-Sensei's going to late again ri-"

"Ohayou Minna!" Said a masked silver haired man; His name is Hatake Kakashi, he usually late for his class and loves to read _Icha Icha Paradise_ an extremely disgusting book in the history. All of his students stare at him with disbelief while gaping at him.

"What? Can't I come earlier?" he asked as his students shrugged. He rolled his eyes and walk to his desk then sat down on it. He looked at his student with a bored face.

"Anyway-"

A knock emerged through the class, interrupting Kakashi. All of the students looked at the door, Kakashi smirked and leaned back to his seat. "Come in" he finally said

A pink haired girl opened the door poke her heads in and looked at Kakashi and the other students as her emerald eyes scanned the room. Kakashi raise his eyebrow and mentioned her to come closer to him. She handed a paper as Kakashi smiled, he stood up and looked at his students.

"Good news, we have a new transferred student. Now, be quiet and listen to her" Kakashi said looking down at the pinknette

"Er... I'm Haruno Sakura, I transferred from Seika High School. Please take care of me" She said shyly as she bowed.

"Hinata-chan, looks like you have a competitor" Ino giggled

"Yeah, Hinata-chan" Tenten snickered

"I-i see" She pouted but still shy

"Any question?" Kakashi asked as all the students blurted out their question.

"Do you have a boyfriend?!"

"Is your hair natural?"

"Do you want to bemy girlfriend?"

"Are you a slut?!"

"Did you wear contacts?!"

"Er ... No, Yes, No, Of course not!, and no" Sakura said

"Why did you transfer to this school?"

Sakura froze and look up to Kakashi as he nodded. "No more question, Now Sakura you can sit behind Yamanaka Ino. Ino, raise your hand please" Kakashi said as Ino eagerly raised her hand. Sakura nodded, walked to her seat and took out her book as Naruto looked at her in his suspicious mode but he shook it off and continue to study.

* * *

"Okay class, enough for today. See you later" Kakashi said as he get out from the class. Sakura sighed and sat up while arranged her books. Ino approach beside her and grinning widely as Sakura look up to her and smiled.

"Um... Hi?" Sakura said

"Hi! As you known I'm Yamanaka Ino" Ino said, grinned widely as she grabs Tenten and Hinata.

"This is my friends" Ino said as Hinata bowed

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata, nice to meet you"

"I'm Tenten, just Tenten" Tenten said

"Nice to meet you guys" Sakura smiled

"Wanna get some lunch with us?" Ino asked

"Sure" Sakura nodded.

"Let's go!" Tenten said

They all stepped out of the classroom and walks to the cafeteria after putting their books to their lockers. They walked to Sasuke and the gang in the corner of the cafeteria. Sasuke raised his eyebrow when he spotted a certain pink haired girl.

"What?" Ino asked

"You bring her to here?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah, why? She is nice" Tenten said

"Are you kidding me?" Neji said rolling his eyes

"W-what's wrong with t-that?" Hinata asked

"We have a deal, no fangirl or slut in here" Sasuke said coldly as Naruto remains silent.

"Sasuke!" Ino glared at him

"Um... It's okay, I can eat somewhere else. I'm sorry for intruding" Sakura said, bowed her head and walked away. Naruto looked at Sasuke and glare at him.

"How dare you Teme" Naruto said as the girls looked at him with anger.

"What's your problem, Uchiha?" Ino snarled

"Yeah, she's just want to have a lunch with us" Tenten said

"Go and apologize to her" Ino demanded

"Why should I do that?"

"Just do it, dammit" Ino growled

"Fine, and anyway you're annoying" Sasuke said, he stood up and walks away to search for Sakura. He looked at the garden, classroom, every corner and found nothing. He sighed and walk to the only place left to search. He opened the door to the rooftop as he spotted the pinknette.

"So, what's up?" She asked as Sasuke took a deep breath

"I-I'm sorry" He said

"For what?"

"For saying you're a fangirl and a slut" Sasuke slowly said as Sakura smiled

"Nah, it's okay. I get that a lot" She said

"Really?" Sasuke asked

"Mm-hmm" Sakura nodded

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said as Sakura looked at him with disbelief.

"As you known, my name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you" Sakura said smiling at him.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded as he looked down at her papers

"So what's up with those papers?" he asked

"Er... nothing. Well, how about we go to the other?" Sakura asked, ignoring the question.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded, not caring about her ignoring his question. But he knew that there's something suspicious about Haruno Sakura and he is definitely going to find about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Still I don't have anything to say to you all. I just wanted to say, thank you for reading this, reviewing this and favorite this story. I LOVE YA ALL SO MUCH, PLEASE REVIEW MORE AND VOTE ON MY POLL, YOU GUYS WILL RECEIVE MY HUGS, KISSES AND COOKIES. THANK YOU AGAIN I LOVE YA ALL JA NEE**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
